Trapped
by Cathleen18
Summary: A cunning plan on Nick and Greg's behalf goes better then they thought it would. WarrickSara. [NickGreg]


**TRAPPED! **

**Summary: A cunning plan on Nick and Greg's behalf goes better then they thought it would. WarrickSara fic (hint of NickGreg).**

* * *

"-you're just jealous Warrick," screamed Sara across the table in the break room. 

"Yeah, I may be jealous, but I sure ain't trying to get into my boss' pants," Warrick snapped back.

At this, Nick and Greg chuckled. Sara shot them a glare.

"Whatever Warrick," she said, turning her attention back to the male in front of her, "You can believe what you want to, but I don't like Grissom." She sat down on the sofa, letting out a tired sigh.

"Yes you do. We've all seen the way you watch him with those puppy-dog eyes, and to be quite frank, it's kind of lame." Warrick wasn't about to give up just yet.

"I do NOT watch him with puppy-dog eyes. Hell, I don't even watch him. Plus he's not interested in me," Sara took a sip of her water in front of her and yawned.

"I can understand that though. Who'd be interested in a snotty-cow like you?" Warrick said, snorting at the end.

Sara saw the drops of water on her shirt before she felt the tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at Warrick and saw the air of regret hover across his face.

"Maybe you're right Warrick. Who would be interested in me?" Sara got up of the sofa and ran out the break room. Greg quickly followed.

Warrick let out a frustrated groan and flopped down in Sara's place on the sofa. He shouldn't have said that; he knew he shouldn't have said that, but he just couldn't help himself. That girl could wind him up terrible.

"Warrick," Nick started, but was stopped when Warrick's hand shot up.

"Don't say it." Warrick rubbed his eyes, both out of tiredness and regret, and sighed.

"Warrick, that was low, even for you." Nick said what he wanted to say before walking out the break room, leaving an aggravated Warrick in his wake.

Warrick punched the sofa arm in disgust.

* * *

Nick met up with Greg, who was coming out of the locker room. 

"She's really upset. Wants to be left alone," Greg informed Nick before taking off for the DNA lab.

Against Sara's wishes, Nick continued to the locker room and slowly opened the door. "Sara?" he called quietly. He saw her with her back to her locker, her head bent low and shoulders slumped. Nick wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and hug her close, but knew she wouldn't like it.

"Come in Nick." She wiped a few tears away, and sniffed loudly.

Nick sat down next to her on the bench, but resisted the urge to embrace her. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," she said, turning to Nick.

Nick couldn't fight the urge any longer and wrapped his arms around her. He hated seeing Sara upset, and in the many times she'd gone to Nick for comfort, she'd never been upset by harsh words from a colleague.

Sara accepted the comfort graciously and sobbed lightly into Nick's chest, until he pulled away.

"I'm going to go talk to Warrick. Will you be Ok?"

"Yeah, I've got to continue my paperwork. I'll hide out in Grissom's office. He's at that conference with Catherine for a few days, I'll be fine." She stood up, Nick standing up with her.

"Well I won't be far if you need me." Nick kissed her on the forehead and left the locker room.

Sara checked her appearance in the mirror on her locker door, and once satisfied that she looked at least a little presentable, she left the locker room too.

* * *

"Warrick, you're going to have to apologise." 

"I'm sorry for saying it, but you know how she winds me up, and you know what I'm like once I get started."

"Well, go tell her you're sorry. I'm not Sara. I don't need explaining too." Nick pointed to the door and Warrick left.

Nick sighed. He was exhausted; he really didn't need to baby sit his two friends right now.

* * *

Greg was in the DNA lab, processing evidence for day-shift and sighed. He hated it when his friends argued. It made the lab depressing.

Nick walked into the lab and saw Greg bent over the microscope, humming lightly to himself, and writing up his report. As quiet as he could, he crept up behind Greg. When Greg stood up, Nick threw his arms around his waist and whispered lightly, "I miss you."

Greg pulled out and turned around. "I miss you too, but not here." He kissed Nick's nose lightly, and went about his work.

Warrick walked past the window of the lab with a dejected look on his face. Nick stomped his foot. "We've got to sort those two out."

"Tell me about it."

"What can we do? We can't lock them in a room; they aren't six-year-olds and they have keys. Setting them up for dinner is definitely out; I don't want a food fight on my hands."

Greg smirked. "I have an idea."

As Greg told Nick his fabulous idea, Nick's face brightened. "Perfect! Hang on, how did you think of that?"

"It's a fantasy of mine, actually." Greg blushed, smiling when he felt Nick rub his arm.

"Maybe I'll have to fulfil it for you someday." Nick walked out of the locker room.

Greg turned back to his work and grinned.

* * *

"Warrick, have you spoken to Sara yet?" Nick caught up with him in layout room one. 

"No. I can't find her." Warrick picked up the evidence bag he was holding. It was an empty pill bottle used in a suicide. "That's looking like a brilliant way out at the moment." He put it back down and attached a tag to it.

"I have an idea. If I can get her to talk to you, promise me you won't ever say that last statement ever again."

Warrick chuckled. "It's a deal."

* * *

As paper fluttered back down onto the desktop, Greg sauntered into Grissom's office. Sara looked up. 

"Oh hey Greg. I thought you were Nick." Sara went back to the paper in front on her, but threw her pen down in anguish.

"That's who I'm here about. He wants to talk to you. In reception." Greg pulled her up out of her seat and frog-marched her to the elevator. There waiting was, indeed Nick, but standing next to him was Warrick.

"I'm leaving." Sara turned to walk away, but was caught by Greg and Nick. They both held an arm each and shoved her into the waiting elevator.

Nick pushed Warrick in to.

"You two are going to talk and we won't let you out until you've sorted things out." Greg pushed the button for the roof. As the doors closed, he could hear Sara banging on them, telling them to let her out.

Nick kept an eye on the numbers and when they reached between floors, Nick said into the walkie-talkie in his hand, "George, you can turn the power off now."

Both guys chuckled as the number disappeared in the window and went to the break room.

"A great idea if I don't say so myself Greggo." He squeezed his shoulder and ushered him into the empty break room, shutting the door behind them and closing the blinds.

* * *

As the elevator starting moving upwards, Sara stopped banging on the doors. "Uhhhh," she screamed. "This was all your idea, wasn't it?" Sara pointed an accusing finger at Warrick. 

"It was nothing to do with me." Warrick sat down in the corner of the elevator and dropped his head back to the wall.

Sara started pacing; one hand on her hip, the other on the back of her neck.

"When I get out of here, those two are soooooo dead. Grissom won't have a team to come back to." Sara's breathing was starting to become ragged.

"Tell me about it." Warrick noticed the change in her breathing and started to worry. "Hey Sara. Are you Ok? You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine," she snapped, but quietly. Her breathing was getting more ragged every second. She felt close to passing out.

Warrick must have caught on because he stood up, catching Sara in his arms as she did finally collapse. He laid her on the floor and gently shook her. "Sara? Sara?" he called.

It was another few minutes before she woke up. As Sara opened her eyes, she saw Warrick leaning over her, eyes full of concern. She brushed him off. "Get away from me." She tried to sit up, but as she did so, she felt dizzy, laying back down.

"Fine." Warrick shuffled away, and sat back in the corner, looking anywhere, but at Sara.

This time, when Sara attempted to sit up, she got up so, without the nausea and dizziness.

Silence surrounded them.

* * *

Nick and Greg were heavily making out on the break room sofa, when the ringing off Nick's cellphone pulled them out of their reverie. 

"Stokes," Nick answered.

"Nicholas Stokes, when I get my hands on you," Sara voice bellowed out of the speaker. Nick shut his phone off quickly.

"Do you fancy going into hiding with me?" Nick joked, looking at Greg with a forced smile.

"Yes pumpkin, let me go get my things." Both Greg and Nick ran out the break room and found solitude in the men's toilets.

When they squatted down in the one-person toilet, Greg piped up, "Wish I'd bought my coffee with me."

Nick rolled his eyes.

* * *

"He hung up on me!" shouted Sara, putting her phone back on her waist. 

"What did you expect? You threatened him," Warrick said matter-of-factly, still sat in the corner.

"Look, Warrick, what's your problem? I thought we were friends," Sara let a tear leak out of her eye. Warrick looked at her. He hated seeing her upset, depressed, and she'd been like this a lot lately, him being a major influence on her bad mood.

"We were. We ARE!" he corrected himself. He stood and took a step towards Sara's shivering form.

"So why are we arguing?" Sara asked, sniffing.

"I don't…I don't know." Warrick chuckled at their stupidity causing Sara to smile.

He moved closer to her, stretching out his arms for her. She stepped to him and fell into his embrace. As he held her close, Sara sighed. "I'm sorry for arguing."

"I'm sorry too Sara."

* * *

An hour later, Warrick's phone started ringing. He answered it quickly. "Warrick Brown speaking."

"Warrick, man, are you Ok? Has she hurt you yet?" It was Nick.

"No, Nick I'm fine. We're Ok. Just not speaking to each other." It was partly true. They weren't speaking, but not because they hated each other; but because Sara was asleep in Warrick's arms, as they sat on the floor.

"So you're in one piece?"

"Yes Nick. But she's going to kill you when we get out? Talking of getting out; when?" Warrick enquired.

"Erm…in about an hour. Greg and I are somewhat otherwise engaged." Nick looked to the younger man sleeping by him, naked.

"That I can believe. Ok man, I'll talk to you later." Warrick hung up the phone and felt Sara stir in his arms.

"Who was that?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nick, just asking if I was still in one piece or not." Warrick tightened his hold on her.

"He won't be when I get my hands on him."

"He meant well. It worked whatever it was. We're talking again, like civilised people." Warrick let her sit up, but she still leant against him.

"This is nice. I could get used to this," Sara said, sighing again, but this time, it was out of happiness.

"Me too, honey." He kissed her on top of her head.

Sara pulled out and stood up. She exhaled noisily, and said, "We can't do this Warrick."

Confused, Warrick asked, "Do what?" He stood up and steeped towards her. She had her back to him and didn't notice he was behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This! Warrick, if we get too close and then something happens…" Sara was cut off when Warrick ran his hands down her back, feeding them around her waist.

"Sara, nothing will happen to us. I like you too much to let anything ruin this." He kissed her neck.

She put her hands on top of his and arched her neck, giving him easier access. Warrick turned Sara in his arms. He cupped her cheek as she looked at him, wariness in her eyes. Warrick barely had time to register what that mean before lips collided with his own.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, until the need for air became too much. Even then, after they'd taken a breath each; they continued kissing until they heard the hum of the elevator coming back to life.

"It's about time!" Sara shouted, causing Warrick to laugh. She quickly silenced him with a kiss.

The elevator continued its journey up to the roof. When it arrived at its destination, Warrick and Sara walked out hand in hand towards the growing sunrise.

"It looks so beautiful," Sara said, letting go of Warrick's hand to run to the side of the roof.

"It sure does," Warrick said a playful tone in his voice. He stepped up behind her and fed his hands around her waist again.

"I was talking about the sunrise Warrick. Not anything else." She playfully hit his arm.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Warrick took her hand and dragged her away from the rooftop, opting to go down the stairs this time.

On the way down, they stopped by the lab to find it empty. "Where's Greg?" Sara asked Warrick.

"Maybe they're hiding. You did sound mad on the phone earlier. You really did scare them, you know?" He squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the locker room.

"Yeah, and I will apologise for that, but I hate confined spaces, especially when I'm forced into them."

"It wasn't too bad was it?"

"No, I can get used to them." She kissed him lightly, before picking up her cellphone. She dialled Nick's number and heard a hesitant voice on the other side, "Hello Sara?" Nick said.

"Can you come out now? I want to talk to you." She hung up the phone and in little under a minute, Greg and Nick walked into the locker room, dragging their feet, trying to put off the argument that was sure to ensue.

Sara went to open her mouth, but Nick got in first. "We're sorry, but we were sick of you two arguing. I can understand if you hate us and never want to speak to us again, but I just wanted you to know that we were sorry." Nick made a move to leave the locker room when Sara reached out and stopped him.

"Nick, we don't hate you." She pulled him towards her and hugged him. "But if you ever trap me in a small space ever again, I'll decapitate you."

"Ok. I'm sorry for putting you in that position, will never happen again. So, are things Ok between you two now?" Nick asked, looking to Warrick.

"Nick, things are fine now. Better than ever before in my opinion." Warrick walked over to Sara and kissed her. Nick and Greg stood open-mouthed.

"You're going to catch flies with your faces like that, you know?" Sara joked. Warrick chuckled with her.

"So Nicky, looks like our plan worked for the better." Greg gripped Nick's hand and pulled him towards the exit. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Nick; elevator now, please." Greg whispered in Nick's ear.

"Yes sweetie. Bye guys." Nick allowed Greg to pull him towards the elevator.

"So, Sara. Do you want to come to my place for breakfast?" Warrick said, pulling Sara to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sure Warrick, but you can't have desert with breakfast?" Sara put her hands around Warrick's neck and looked at him suggestively.

"Sure you can." He waggled his eyebrows and kissed her passionately to prove his point.

When they pulled apart, Sara said, "We should be held against our own will more often."

**FINISHED.**

**(Thank you for reading!)**


End file.
